Zhelenitsa
The great floating city of the west, Zhelenitsa is the heart of arcane research in the western lands. = History = No one knows when the city was first constructed. Many historians have discussed early texts regarding a settlement in the Mouth of Baelar possibly referring to what is now known as Underzhel as a precursor to the modern settlement. The first reference to Zhelenitsa as the 'Floating City' comes from the First Era in legends and sagas told about the Elemental War. It was in the Second Era that Zhelenitsa began to prominently appear in world history. Home to a cult of wizards, the city resisted the encroaching Elvari Empire by supporting the recently arrived Corrag (Dwarves) in their conflicts. This was ultimately an unsuccessful strategy and the city fell to Elvari rule at the end of the era. The city grew under Elvari rule, the schools that would later become the Academy's famed in the current day were founded and as humans began to discover their own civilizations, trade deals were arranged with the local towns in return for military support from the local Elvari garrison. These treaties came under constant pressure from the fledgling draconian states to the south, who's constant raiding of the human and elvari settlrments was making the far west difficult to hold. When the Nth Great Horde fought it's way to the very gates of the city, an unknown defence was activated resulting in the deaths of not only the Horde but many of the residence of the city as well, a blow that the Elvari never recovered from as the denizens of the city began to take back control of their home. Whilst the Corrag were torn in two by their civil war, the Elvari's influence over the Baelari Sea began to dwindle under the influx of human and other races power plays in the surrounding lands. After the events of the Black War caused scholars to announce the beginning of the Fourth Era, the city found itself alone again, free of the Elvari yolk and the predominant power in the west. Fortunately for the rest of the Continent, the wizards of Zhelenitsa are well aware of the dangers of playing with powers, be they arcane or political. = Geography = Districts Ward of Abjuration Situated to the south of Zhelenitsa, the Ward of Abjuration is led by Archmage Kansif Greyborn and is home to the Zhelenitsan Academy of Abjuration. The Abjurers are in charge of seeing to the maintaining and designing of the arcane defences of the city, the research of magics that fall under their domain, guard and maintain the Chambers of Convocation. Ward of Conjuration Residing on the western side of the city, the Ward of Conjuration is led by Archmage Namfoodle Maengennoth and is home to the Zhelenitsan Academy of Conjuration. The Conjurers are a reclusive school, performing their research mostly in the Summoning Vaults at the heart of their academy. Ward of Divination Build around a great spire on the eastern rim of the city, the Ward of Divination is led by the Fates of Continuance Posterity and is home to the Zhelenitsan Academy of Divination. The Diviners spend much of their time living from dusk till dawn, reading the night skies for portents and omens. Arguably the most well known school of the city, the Fates of Continuance are known for predicting great auguries for those willing to aid them in their studies. Ward of Enchantment Taking up the south eastern region of the city, the Ward of Enchantment is led by Archmage Lander Hornraven and is home to the Zhelenitsan Academy of Enchantment. The Enchanters are strange among their peers for alongside their arcane training they are taught the arts of court and social etiquette. As such many of the social occasions of Zhelenitsa have the dabbling fingers of an Enchanter somewhere in its organisation. Ward of Evocation Built on the northern side of the city, the Ward of Abjuration is led by Archmage Irelian Helfyre and is home to the Zhelenitsan Academy of Evocation. The Evocaters are in charge of the offensive magics and trying to not detonate the city. For this reason the vast majority of the School lies underground in the 'hull' of the city where chambers can be properly secured against accidents. Ward of Illusion South West Archmage Sovelis Siannodel Ward of Necromancy Residing in the north west of the city, the Ward of Enchantment is led by Archmage Carwen Bequindlin and is home to the Zhelenitsan Academy of Necromancy. Perplexingly one of the tidiest, cleanest and overall best run districts of Zhelenitsa, the Ward of Necromancy endeavors to prove that it's studies are not inherently evil, merely the study of energies that traverse the states of life and death. Ward of Transmutation north east Archmage Ashley Kansun The Inner Ring The Chambers of Convocation It's in these halls that the Council of Zhelenitsa convenes to discuss matters of the city, it's operation and also oversee the research of each of the Colleges into the arcane. The Vocatus Arcana The most esteemed establishment for the wiling away of hours at the bottom of a glass, the Vocatus Arcana is reputed for its perfection of mixing the arcane with the alcoholic.Run by Academy of the Bladesong An artifact left behind from the Elvari occupation of the city, the Academy of the Bladesong is the smallest within the city. An elegant structure, the Academy wraps around the southern arc of the Inner Ring, it's training grounds on display for all to see.Category:Location